Dark Desires
by bekkarific
Summary: Bonnie is confused over what she feels, It's wrong to fall for the guy you hate right? And Damon is trying to make himself a better man. But Katherine is not going to make any of their lifes easy - set after Founders Day New and improved summery
1. Chapter 1

**Set right after the end of the season, Damon's POV throughout this chapter is just about Damon figuring out what just happened that night. I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. **

As he watched the beautiful woman on his bed sleep, playing lazily with her luscious brown locks he could not help but think back to the events of last night. How they brought him to be sitting on his bed beside this beautiful little witch, the witch who hated him watching her sleep. Recalling how it all began.

Last night

Walking away from Elena's house, with a unsure look craved on his face. He realised he had just kissed Elena Gilbert. The sweet, caring girl who is in love with his brother. Who is the doppelganger of the bitch that betrayed him. And he kissed her. But out of all what surprised him the most is that Elena had kissed him back. The brown eyed beauty who is supposed to love his brother kissed him back passion and hunger. Before they were so rudely interrupted by her aunt, as appealing as he finds that woman she is terribly annoying. Walking through the night his mind consumed with thoughts of what just happened _'why did she kiss me?' 'Did she feel the same why' 'or was it that she was just 'glad' (if that's the word) that I didn't die in the fire'_ still unsure of her intentions his body and mind came to a sudden stop when he heard a scream come from the Gilbert household.

Running back with at vampire speed he was at the house within seconds, coming to a stop outside the door when he was struck with a sweet, intoxicating, mouth- watering smell. Blood. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, his eyes unbelieving the sight before him. Elena standing there, unmoving, her chocolate eyes wide with shock and horror. Looking down he saw her hands covered with blood. Elena could give an inaudible whisper, which normal humans would not hear

'H-he's dead. J-johns dead' Before her knees gave out collapsing to the floor.

Before I could even move to go and catch her, my little brother was there wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her up. Her body leaning against his. A pang a jealousy coursed through Damon's body, even though he knew he had no right to be jealous Stefan was her boyfriend after all. Even though they had just kissed out on her porch not five minutes ago, Damon had to bite back a growl at the thought. Watching them together her body perfectly in sync with his, her utter dependence on him. he had watched them many times before only know realising what they see in each other, when he looked at her she was like the only thing that mattered to him she was the sun moon and stars his whole god damn universe and she was the centre of it. And the way she looked at him, like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen the pure untainted love he seen in her eyes. And then he thought of how she looked at him it was nowhere near the way she looked at Stefan, she cast him looks of compassion and a few lingering glances but that is all. He had just constructed his version of Elena in his head that she loved him and only him, but it took him only a few seconds to realise that she only lusted for him, and it was always his brother who was going to have her. She wanted both brothers but only truly loved one. He then could not help but think bitterly _'she was just like Katherine' _he let out a quiet growl in disgust low enough that Stefan would not hear.

But suddenly it all hit him, it was like a freight train just hit him, and all the light bulbs came on at once. Katherine. '_She did this she did all of this, she had kissed me on the porch not Elena , that's why she had hesitated until Jenna had invited her in, an she had been the one to kill john. That's how she knew about the ring' _he though furiously his eyes glancing over to the dismembered fingers on the counter top '_how could I have not have seen this? It was so obvious, only Katherine would go to such lengths to prove a point, it was one of the reasons I admired and loved her. How did I not see this when I kissed her, Elena would never kiss me she's too much of a goody two shoes, maybe I was too wrapped up in my own perspective of Elena wanting to be like Katherine' _he thought bitterly _'wow that bitch really did do a number on me huh?' _. To wrapped up in his own thoughts and dramatic realisations he did not realised what was going on around him. Elena was on the phone to the little witch telling her to come round _'great I actually have someone who can help me with the Katherine situation, even if that someone does think I'm the anti-Christ' _he thought darkly. Whilst Stefan he took the noticing was on the phone with the police department _'huh so where actually reporting murders now well this is new' _he stood there still frozen in the kitchen knowing this night is far from over .

**I don't know where I'm actually going with this, but I know I want it to be action packed. An I want to make Katherine the ultimate bad guy. Please review good or bad, oh and if you guys have any ideas of how to make Katherine seem really evil, I would be utterly grateful for it. Ps there will be Bamon action in the next chapter because they belong together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter two. Sorry guys I've been MIA for a while, I've had a few things to deal with, apart from losing everything on my laptop. Well I'm back now and ready to give this story all I've got. So here is chapter two I'm also in the process of re-typing chapter three so expect that in the next couple of days. Hope you enjoy!**

As bonnie pulled up to Elena's house, she was almost blinded by the chaos of the flashing lights outside. There were two police cars, a corners van, and two ambulances. That worried her the most _'Why would they need two ambulances'._ Without thinking bonnie jumped out of her car and sprinted up the porch steps, to the house. In there she found Elena on the stairs curled up in a ball crying, with Stefan's arms wrapped around her. Stefan was the first one to notice her presence, exchanging a quick nod, her mind drifting back to the last conversation she and Stefan had _'if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood I will take him down. Even if I have to take you with him' _she gave a light shudder at the memory, she knew she did not want to hurt Stefan or Elena, she knew how much he cared for her. The scene before her was evidence of that. But she also knew where Stefan's loyalties lay; she knew that he would defend his brother even if it meant death.

''Elena'' Bonnie spoke softly.

Elena looked up, her tear streaked face made Bonnie's heart break, and she knew something had happened. ''Oh Bonnie'' Elena sobbed as she broke Stefan embrace and ran into her friends arms. Bonnie was nearly taken aback by the sheer force of it.

''What happened'' Bonnie stated simply but keeping her soft tone. Looking to Stefan as Elena was in no fit state to explain.

''Well other from what you and Elena discussed on the phone, there's been erm... an incident'' Stefan stammered struggling to get the words out. This immediately worried bonnie '_oh no, what the hell has Stefan so worried. Will he just say it already_!' bonnie thought angrily, getting more edgy by the moment. "Jeremy took an overdose" Stefan murmured but still loud enough for Bonnie to hear. She felt tears prick up in her eyes as soon as the words left Stefan's mouth, Jeremy was like a brother to her '_How could this happen'_ she just wanted break down into tears. However as soon as Elena started sobbing at Stefan's words bonnie knew she was going to have to be strong. For both Elena and Jeremy. "But" Stefan's words cut into her thoughts "That's not everything" Stefan continued . "Jeremy... well he's erm" Stefan struggled again, despair and confusion written clearly on his features. "He's..."

"He's transitioning" Damon said flatly, his tone reflected by the blank expression on his face.

Bonnie was taken aback by this, she wasn't sure if it was the information she had just gotten or the fact that Damon had been in the room throughout the entire exchange. She honestly had not noticed the older Salvatore from the moment she stepped inside the door. He was leaning against the wall opposite Elena and Bonnie, standing motionless with a blank expression on his features his eyes on the floor. Bonnie found this usual to say the least she thought to herself _'Damon almost looks sad, well not sad just empty. I this is freaking me out, I expect him to have that stupid cocky smirk plastered on his face so I can hate him. But how he looks now, I feel almost...sympathy for him' _Bonnie shook herself out of this train of thought. _'No I should not feel sorry for Damon Salvatore, he is a monster he kills people, remember this Bonnie' _she took a second glance at him cocking her head to the side studying him _'He looks almost as bad as he did when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb'_ Bonnie felt the heart twinge a little for him. As she remembered what he looked like when he left the tomb, his face was a mask of emptiness and despair he had just found that the woman he had loved for over a hundred years didn't give a damn about him. That was the first time Bonnie had felt truly sorry for Damon Salvatore. However thinking of the tomb, brought back the images of Grams, and that brought Bonnie's defences shooting right back up, her heart icy towards him once again.

Stefan had watched this display with curiosity as his watch an array of emotion flash over Bonnie's face as she studied his brother. Damon completely oblivious to all of this. Stefan watched how her face changed, almost like she was fighting over which emotion she should be feeling. He watched fascinated as she switched between compassion, hurt and anger, it seemed to go on for hours, but really it was less than a minute her face finally finishing on anger as her jaw clenched an her eyes sent a death glare toward his brother before turning back to comfort Elena. Stefan was dumbfounded he knew that Bonnie expressed hate toward him and his brother (with good reason) but she seemed to have softened towards Stefan as of late something he was glad of as he liked to consider Bonnie as a friend. However she still expressed outright anger towards Damon it was her general attitude when she was around him. However that has seemed to have changed as of tonight, firstly she saved him in the fire than she almost looked sorry for him just seconds ago (she also threatened to kill him earlier but that's beside the point) Bonnie felt compassion towards someone many people thought (including her and maybe Stefan sometimes) didn't deserve any. She was truly extraordinary.

'_What are you thinking about little brother?'_ Damon questioned mentally. Cutting into Stefan's thoughts after noticing him brooding more than usual. Plus he needed something to distract him from his own thoughts about Katherine.

'_About tonight's events'_ he replied simply. Okay so he wasn't exactly lying. He was thinking about tonight but the particulars were something he didn't want to be Damon aware of. Plus he thought being vague was the best idea Damon could spot him lying a mile away, and being vague was something Stefan liked to call 'Damon speak' so it seemed only appropriate.

Damon just gave a quick nod in response before slipping back into his thoughts about Katherine. Apparently using his brother as a distraction clearly hadn't worked. He absolutely did not want to think about Katherine at all but he couldn't help his mind being plagued with thoughts of _**her**_thinking of all the possibilities '_Why the hell was she back? Well other than to completely fuck up my life. Was she back for Elena? Having a carbon copy running around was enough to piss off Katherine, but with the added fact she was dating saint Stefan'_ Damon could mentally picture the steam coming out of Katherine's ears _'Or was she back for us? Maybe even both?'_ Damon had his eyes fixed to the floor mulling over Katherine's intentions _'Or maybe she's here for the little witch' _he thought determinately looking over the glance at Bonnie, who was still trying to comfort Elena. _'It's a strong possibility, she is a Bennett after all, Katherine would love to have another witch as powerful as Emily in her pocket' _thought ruefully, but at this thought suddenly turned angry 'How dare she come and try and take someone as innocent as Bonnie! Hasn't the supernatural world caused her enough pain already' Damon eyes fell to the floor again guiltily. He blamed himself for her grams' death, even though it was the spell that killed her, he was the one to force her hand to save her granddaughter. He knew how much Sheila had cared for bonnie and vice –versa. That is why as some kind of penance for the death of the grand-witch. He had continued to watch over bonnie, even though his deal with Emily had been broken. He would sit outside her house on a tree in his crow from, watching the little witch sleep. It was something Damon had grown accustomed too. '_Well Katherine can't suck it if she thinks she is just gonna waltz in and take bonnie from right under our noses. I vowed to protect the little witch and that's exactly what I'm going to do' _Damon admitted proudly, his face turning into his signature smirk when he mentally added _'Who knows, she might reward me for being her knight in shining armour'_ he continued to smirk, knowing exactly what he would like that reward to be.

**I know there wasn't much interaction in this but I had to get some stuff out of the way but don't worry, there will be lots of Bamon bantering in the next one maybe and dramatic scene or two. I'm also really excited for future chapters as I've been jotting down idea's over the past couple of weeks and they are really exciting I can't wait to incorporate them into my story. **__


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update guys, this chapter took longer than I thought it would, plus I've been working on my other Bamon fic** **Blue-eyed Casanova. I do not own the VD or an of the characters' (I wish) Hope you enjoy : D**

The corners had finished up in the kitchen leaving with a stretcher, with a body bag on top. No later than a minute had the corners left, the paramedics came down the stairs with Jeremy on a stretcher hooked up to a life support machine.

''We managed to pump most of his stomach however he is still in critical condition due to the air loss so he's going to be under observation for a week or so'' one of the paramedic's informed Jenna. Who had been waiting in the foyer along with Elena, Bonnie and the Salvatore's.

"Thank you'' Jenna said looking slightly relieved knowing her nephew was out of immediate danger. However that relieve was not shared by the other four people in the room knowing, that Jeremy could very well be a vampire. ''We will come to the hospital with you'' Jenna told the paramedic, looking over to Elena, who just kept her eyes on the floor.

"Erm Aunt Jenna, is it okay if I just stay here? I can't really handle being in the hospital right now'' Elena spoke sadly. Knowing it was a crappy reason, she just didn't want to have to face Jeremy just yet. Knowing he could be a vampire.

''Err sure. That's fine. A- Are you sure you want to stay here though'' Jenna stutted whilst her eyes darted towards the kitchen.

''She can stay with me'' Bonnie inserted without hesitation "It will be nice having someone around'' smiling at Elena. Since her dad was always away on business Bonnie saw no point in moving in with him so she stayed at her grams' old place. Considering her grams had left it to her any way. She had been living there by herself for the past few months. However admitted to herself she hated the loneliness. ''You're welcome to stay to Jen. You know when you're not at the hospital''

Jenna shot a grateful smile at Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie. If it's not too much trouble"

"Of course it isn't" Bonnie quickly replying. Before smiling and adding ''Besides what is family for'' Bonnie had always considered the Gilberts her family, more so when Elena parents died.

"Thank you Bonnie" Jenna said before pulling Bonnie and Elena into a hug. Saying her goodbyes and heading off to the hospital. Leaving just Elena, Bonnie and the Salvatore's all standing in the foyer, unsure of what to do.

...

The police had finished in the kitchen; telling Elena she would have to come in for questioning at some point. Before heading off into the night.

''So'' Bonnie said breaking into the awkward silence that had befallen the four. ''Do we have any idea, who or what might have killed john?'' directing her question to the room. Stefan's brow furrowed in thought, whilst Elena just continued to stare in to space. Bonnie wanted to know what was going on in her head, but decided to just let her process, a lot of things had happened to her tonight. Bonnie's gaze moved over to Damon who was stood in the same position as he had when she arrived. However the expression on his face had changed, he was staring at the floor almost looking...guilty. Bonnie couldn't explain, so decided to call him on it.

''What do you know'' she questioned. Her eyes fixed intently on Damon, whose head snapped up immediately locking eyes with her. His face quickly turning to his signature smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about little witch" Damon replied.

"Bullshit Damon. I saw your face, what's going on" hostility laced her voice. However she couldn't help but feel worried for whatever had Damon worried _'Stupid silly Bonnie'_ she mentally kicked herself for being worried about Damon Salvatore _again._ His face immediately dropped.

"Very observant aren't you little witch" his tone reflected Bonnie's. Whilst on the inside he was kind of proud _'Very observant indeed'_

"Come on Damon. What were you thinking" her tone softened at the beginning, but returned to its sharp form at the end. Damon's face looked pained; he really did not want to do this now. His eyes flicked over the Stefan thinking how he would react to the fact that that he kissed Katherine thinking it was Elena. His mind also asked the same question of how would Elena react but it was just lingering feeling or maybe hope?

"It was Katherine" Damon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know" Stefan replied instantly pushing his brother for details.

"I kissed her" Damon answered remorse written clearly on his features. The room was filled with mixed reactions, Elena's eyes nearly popped out of her head, whilst Stefan looked at his brother disappointed, and Bonnie was conflicted whether to feel angry or sorry for him.

"Why" Elena asked feeling shocked and slightly jealous

"I thought she was you" Damon answered guilty. That sentence filled the room once again with mixed emotions, Stefan was now pissed, Elena again looked shock and slightly pleased and for Bonnie that sentence was the decision maker: she was angry.

"What the hell Damon!" Stefan and Bonnie asked almost in unison, they glanced at each other knowingly (which did not go un-noticed by Damon) before turning back to verbally assault Damon.

"You kissed tried to kiss Elena, Damon, do you want history to repeat itself?" Stefan asked indigently

"You tried to kiss your brothers girlfriend? What the hell's wrong with you? And you know what I'm not even angry by that" with that Elena and both brothers turn to Bonnie with shared surprised look on their face

"No?" Damon asked pressing for what actually did to make her pissed, he thought the kiss was gonna be added to the 'Bad Things I Did to Bonnie List'. '_Which unfortunately for me isn't a kinky as it sounds'_ Damon thought before turning back to the matter at hand.

"No Damon" Bonnie simply said before letting out a sigh "I'm angry about the fact that I actually thought you had changed...but I guessed you fooled me. Congratulations" Bonnie added bitterly

Damon looked down at the floor he didn't know why but it bothered him that Bonnie was disappointed in him, he didn't even know why it bothered him more than Elena's glee or Stefan's anger. It just did.

"How could you do that to me Damon?" Stefan asked his brother looking pained. Bonnie then moved over to put her hand on Stefan shoulder in a comforting gesture which affected both brothers in a way that Bonnie remained oblivious too. As Stefan subconsciously leaned into her touch, wanting to be near her he had to remind himself _'You have a girlfriend Stefan, who is coincidentally sitting about a foot and a half away from you'_. Whilst Damon felt jealousy at the gesture, but again was unsure as to why.

"Erm, I think we should get going. Elena do you want to go and get your stuff" Bonnie questioned her friend, who had remained silent throughout this whole argument. "Stefan your more than welcome to stay too...you know... if don't want to stay at the boarding house" she continued shooting a pointed look at Damon. Who still had his eyes fixed on Bonnie's hand on Stefan's shoulder. "I don't want you guys killing each other, remember you two still need to work together if we have any hope in figuring why Katherine is back and how to get rid of her"

Stefan sighed knowing she was right, if wanted Katherine gone they needed to do it together. Doesn't necessarily mean he has to like it "I was actually hoping you guys would come and stay at the boarding house with us, at least for tonight, it's safer. An I've already spoken to Alaric he said he would watch over Jenna" he asked hopingly, he knew Bonnie wasn't going to like staying in the same house as Damon.

"I'm not sure, Katherine doesn't need and invite to you house, she could come at anytime" Bonnie replied biting her lip in thought.

"She won't attack at the house tonight" Damon cut in firmly his eyes shifted to Bonnie's lips trying not to think of how appealing it looks when she did that. "It's not her style; she wants to drag it out as long as possible, playing games. She'll kill us when it seems convenient and the most fun for her"

"Damon's right" Stefan concluded agreeing with his brother (although it was hard to do so) "Katherine loves playing games, John is proof of that. She won't go in for the kill tonight"

"Well..." Bonnie was still hesitant in spending the night in a house with two vampires.

"Please Bonnie, it will make me feel better knowing where all together" Elena pleaded

"Sure" Bonnie sighed in defeat "I have to go to my house first thought, pick up some clothes and also some items to put up some wards around the house, it will make me feel better knowing the house is protected"

"We will go with you, it's not safe to be alone" Stefan said looking to Bonnie. Who had her attention focused on Elena, who had drooping eyelids looking on the verge of passing out.

"No its okay Elena needs to rest, she's had a lot to deal with" Bonnie reassured Stefan putting her hand on his forearm. He still looked unsure. "Stefan it's fine I'll take Damon with me" although it didn't make Stefan feel better, having Damon with her made Bonnie less vulnerable _'Don't worry, if he gets out of line I will be more than happy to set his ass on fire' _Bonnie told Stefan with what she liked to call VMM (Vampire Mind Messaging) winking at his slight chuckle.

"Fine. But be careful" Stefan said, still looking slightly worried

"Always" Bonnie replied smiling "I will see you in a while okay" Bonnie said turning to Elena and hugging her. Whispering "Don't worry Lena I'm not going anywhere, your my sister and I will always be there for you" squeezing her tightly before turning to Damon. Who had been watching the scene unfold with interest. "Well come on then, let's get this over with" she snapped still pissed at him.

...

The car ride was awkwardly quiet, Bonnie was focused on the road in front of her refusing to let her eyes wander over to the vampire sat in the seat next to her seemingly ignoring her too.

Damon refused to speak to the witch even though he knew she was right (she was _always _right) he refused to let her see that she had gotten to him. Why did he always have to fuck things up? _'Stefan and I were acting like brothers again now he's pissed that I kissed his girlfriend – okay it was Katherine, But it was Elena as far as I knew, Bonnie had finally begun to trust me and was one of the few people who believed I had began to change, I mean there must have been some reason she saved my life, but the way she looks now she'd be happy to let me burn. And Elena well I don't know what to make of her, she's had a rough night I get that but she seemed to be on the fence about the whole kiss thing, I mean it was her I kissed- well not her, but still her, this is getting confusing. Well any why she just seemed to accept it, no input at all! Well except form that oddly pleased look on her face that makes me think she's more like Katherine then she seems' _he continued to mull over this idea.

Bonnie was shifting, nervously she didn't know why but she had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach kind of like the one she had when she had to save Damon and Elena from Stefan's blood induced rage. Trying to chase that feeling away she turned to the vampire next to her deciding she hadn't let him stew enough yet but if they needed to work together she needed to have it all out now. "Tell me what you're thinking" she seemed to have just blurted it out. That was not the first thing she had to say but it would have to do.

Damon turned to her his expression slightly shocked, not sure which shocked him most the fact that the little witch was speaking to him again or the fact that she actually wanted to know what he was thinking. he raised his eyebrows cautiously before continuing "I was thinking of... well I don't know really... lots of things, why Katherine was back, how did one little thing make such a giant fuck up" he didn't know where all the honesty came from all of a sudden, for some odd reason he felt comfortable with the little witch, even though she had just nearly had him killed a couple of hours ago.

"I was thinking pretty much the same thing" she offered a weak smile, the guilt of not deactivating the device washing over her. Even though she had done it for the greater- good, she had lied to everyone and the result had nearly killed Damon.

"Really you where thinking of how you always manage to fuck up the one good thing you have going in your life, always resulting in hurting your brother" he offered kinda sarcastically, well with what Stefan liked to call Damon humour.

"Yeah, sort off" she smiled, at the developing sarcastic tone. However her conscience getting the better off her "I'm sorry" she blurted out thinking _'Yeah apparently bonnie you cannot control your mouth tonight'_. Damon opened his mouth to speak but Bonnie cut him off "I'm sorry about a lot of things really, I'm sorry about lying about the device, I'm sorry about almost getting you killed, I'm sorry about Katherine coming back, I'm sorry about how you screwed things up with your brother..." Damon getting more annoyed by the list decided to cut in putting an end to her ranting.

"Why are you sorry little witch" Damon replied through his teeth, anger coming off him in waves "You have nothing to be sorry about!" he continued yelling "You did what you did with the device because you thought it was the right thing to do, and if you hadn't there would be more than just dead vampires tonight. You didn't almost get me killed you saved my life, which was the second time but the way. And your witch god only knows why you are sorry about Katherine and as far as my brother goes you didn't do anything to feel sorry for. Now shut up and pull yourself out of your little pity party!" Damon's was breathing heavenly (even though there was no need for it) in anger, heat pulsating off him.

Bonnie was shocked at first at the intensity of his anger, she'd never seen him this angry before, not even when Emily had destroyed the crystal. Her shock seemed to lessen as Damon went off in a little rant of his own, she was a little caught off guard when her heart warmed as she listened to him justify all her choices, she even had the faintest smile grace her lips. However she was pissed at the end of his speech as he basically insinuated that she only apologised to make herself feel better. She kept her foot firmly on the accelerator as not to temp herself to pull over and set his ass on fire. She gritted her teeth together as she took her eyes off the road to fix him with a steely gaze. "I did not apologise to make myself feel better, some of us actually have a heart and emotions!" her words cutting into him more than she could have known "We apologise because we actually mean it and to offer comfort to others, not ourselves!" mimicking Damon, Bonnie's chest was heaving heavenly.

They stared at each other for a beat before bonnie turned to face the road again slamming on the breaks when she sensed danger (due to her power) she could feel it the heat, urgency that it held. She looked over at Damon who was glaring out of the passenger side window. She then realised that she had stopped directly outside of her grams'. She studied Damon, his body stiff unrelenting, his eyes fixed on his grams' house. Turning off the engine she leaned over towards Damon, to get a better look at the house in eloped in the darkness of the night. She could make out a dark figure on the porch a woman by the looks of it, and then it all clicked. It was Katherine. She could sense the power radiating off her in waves nowhere near the amount she got from Damon and Stefan, it was white hot and electing. Bonnie put her hand on Damon's upper arm trying to get his attention but his eyes remind on the woman waiting patiently on the porch.

"Damon are you okay?" Bonnie asked worried. _'I need to know how he was going to react to her, for all I knew he wanted her back'_ she thought deeply.

He looked at Bonnie briefly his eyes telling her he understood the subtext of the question before nodding. Bonnie let out a breath that she hadn't know she was holding in. she took a deep breath before reaching for the handle, Damon catching her wrist looking at her like she was crazy.

"You're not going anywhere" he ordered. He wanted that bitch nowhere near bonnie.

"Damon" she said softly yet pointedly "There's a reason she turned up at my house, the sooner we do this the sooner its over" she tried to sound confident but she knew if it came down to it the two of them would be no match against Katherine, she could feel her power. She knew they were going to have to keep this a civil as possible _'Well as civil as you can have with two vampires' _she thought.

He wanted to argue she could tell instead he let out a stiff not before getting out and speeding to Bonnie's side, he had to stay close if he wanted to keep her safe. She smiled trying to look reassuring but she knew it wasn't, '_it's odd before we were ready to rip each others throats out and now where protecting each other'_ Bonnie mused as they made their way up the path towards Katherine. Bonnie was struck of how alike Katherine and Elena really did look _'I knew they where doppelgangers' but this is unreal' _she thought disbelievingly as she took in her appearance. She was dressed in all black, a cropped leather jacket with skinny jeans and leather mid-calf boots with 5 inch heels the only colour she had on her was the dark blue vest she had on under her jacket. _'Now I know where Damon gets his sense of style'_ she thought although she was still a little un-nerved except from the clothes she would have never have been able to tell Elena and Katherine apart, with that thought she had a new found sympathy for Damon.

"Bonnie" Katherine smiled sweetly "How nice it is to finally meet you. I'm sure as you already know I'm Katherine" she continued in a polite manner not even bothering to look a Damon who bonnie could tell was itching to rip her throat out.

"Yes I know exactly who you are" Bonnie's voice and expression remained neutral.

"Well then as you know Emily and I were friend, best friends I gave her everything she ever dreamed or hoped for before she was taken from me by that pack of flesh in Salem, who got theirs by the way" she smiled flashing bonnie her fangs for emphasis "And now as the newest Bennett witch I'm here to extend you the same opportunity, come with me and be by my side, I can give you everything you ever dreamed off and more. I could teach you how to use your powers and dare say it make you more powerful than Emily herself, I can sense from here that you're already a powerful little one but you could be so much more" Katherine continued in her most persuasive voice. Turning her attention to Damon "You too my love. I can give you the world and me the one thing you have desired for so long. We can be together again all of us you, me, Bonnie and Stefan we could control this world make it ours together. " she smiled seductively at him as Bonnie swallowed down the erge to vomit

For a moment Bonnie thought Damon had given into her as he stood perfectly still at her side his face emotionless. Before her let out a loud snort and a chuckle "You really are a self-centred bitch aren't you" he let out another chuckle that seemed blacker "Can you honestly not see that, I or my brother for that matter wants nothing to do with you. And you know what at one time I would have jumped at that offer, threw myself at your feet begged you to stay with me. But not anymore Katherine as far as I'm concerned your a pile of ashes" he said solemnly smirking. It almost made bonnie smile she was that proud of him, he finally did it, he finally said no to Katherine.

"So I'm guessing you can take that as a no, from all of us, Stefan included" Bonnie smiled cockily. _'So much for civil'_ she thought.

Both Damon and bonnie could see the anger rising in Katherine, her fist clenching at her sides eyes blackening and veins protruding underneath her pale skin. Katherine lunged to fast that bonnie nearly missed it, luckily for her Damon didn't. Fangs bared she lunged for Bonnie's throat Damon jumping in the way a in a split second sending both vampires crashing into each other with a bone crashing thud. Using magic bonnie sent Katherine into a nearby tree just as she sunk her fangs into Damon's throat she ran to Damon's side as she was getting up albeit slower but he bite was healing.

"Get inside" Damon ordered

"No Damon I'm not leaving you, you can't fight her on your own" Bonnie countered

"Little witch I'm in no mood to argue" he replied angrily, watching Katherine cautiously as she was pulling a branch out of her leg. He would have attacked her now but he needed to heel. "Just do as I ask, which I know is extremely hard for you but you'll thank me in the next 70 or 80 years you'll spend alive" he turned to her stupidly taking his eyes off Katherine as at that moment she lunged for him stabbing two branches into him, one into his leg and the other into his gut.

"Damon!" bonnie screamed as he collapsed in pain Katherine crouching down to whisper something in his ear. Bonnie did the only spell that came to mind as she knew that the 'superheadache' that she did to Stefan would not work a vampire as old as Katherine. She began to mummer in Latin as her Katherine shot up ready to attack her, instead fell to the ground in pain as fire started to course thought her veins causing her to be immobilised.

Damon watched in awe as the little witch muttered in Latin bringing Katherine to the floor screaming in pain. He watched to witch work her magic, she looked beautiful a thin sheen a sweat glazed her skin. Her mossy eyes transfixed on something far off, her skin radiant from the power. She was the pure essence of magic. He watched as she began to falter the magic taking a strain on her body as he pulled out the branches stuck in his body. Clenching his teeth her firmly grabbed the branch rammed beneath his rib cage he ripped it out fast, letting out a growl in pain as he did. He did the same for the Leg and tried the stand as he watch the strain on the witch become too much and she began to fall. Catching her quickly thanks to his vampire reflexes, he picked her up bridal style as he turned around to see Katherine smirk and run away. He knew she would be back, but they would be ready for her.

Bonnie was barely conscious as the whole scene occurred, her eyes fluttering open as Damon cradled her to his chest. "Damon" Bonnie asked in confusion "Katherine" Bonnie asked in weak panic as the realisation hit her that she didn't know what had happened to Katherine.

"Gone" Damon replied simply with a soft expression on his face "Shh bonnie sleep, I've got this" he murmured as she began to drift out of consciousness. He took off running at full speed towards the boarding house thinking it would be faster than the car. He arrived and to his luck Elena and Stefan where already in bed '_At least I won't have to explain everything'_ he thought gladly as he was exhausted from the fight, and was in no mood for his brothers judgy ways.

He made his way up the stairs to his room; he entered and laid bonnie atop his black steel king size bed with red silk sheets. And took off her shoes and shorts and t-shirt leaving her just in her underwear admiring the view for a while. Knowing she would set his ass on fire if she woke up like this, he grabbed one of his t-shirts and gentility put in on her. It engulfed her tiny frame but she looked good in his shirts. He didn't let himself think of the many reasons for that instead took off his boots and jacket and stripped down; luckily he was wearing his good underwear. He climbed into bed next to her, pulling the covers on them both laying his head on the pillow next to hers. Again just pausing to admire her, she looked beautiful when she slept so at ease, her full pink lips pouted slightly her long eyelashes, casting shadows and her luscious brown hair sprayed messily around her it was natural. She was perfect.

He spent another five minutes admiring her before her felt sleep pulling him in. Wrapping a protective arm around Bonnie pulling her close, he felt himself smile when she snuggled deeper into his chest. "That's the third time you saved me little witch" he murmured before letting sleep take him.

**Okay I know that wasn't very good it kept dragging the story a bit, but it will get better I promise. Oh and I can see that Bonnie and Damon seem to be a bit OOC I'll work on that, I haven't watched an episode in a very long time. Hopefully the new season starting soon will sort that out – who else is excited about that please, the preview looks amazing! It's weird though I know Katherine is the bad guy but I like her more as a character than I do Elena, she's more interesting, anyone agree? Hope you guys liked it, tell me your thoughts, any kind reviews welcome. **

**PS. by the way there is not gonna be a Stefonnie romance (Even if I believe and the CW refuses to believe there could be something there, no offence to my fellow Bamon fans) if I left you confused by whole 'wanting to near her' thing. I had a really good idea (I'll give you a clue think back to the night Damon attacked Bonnie at Fells Church) and it will be explained in the next chapters don't worry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay considering I got really good reviews for the last chapter, sorry for the long update, I've just moved into my first apartment. So it took a while for everything to get set up. Anyway enough about me hope you guys enjoy. PS I do not own TVD because if I did there would have been a Bamon romance by now! **

Bonnie awoke to the smell of bacon that seemed to be wafting from downstairs. Groaning at the sound of her stomach, knowing she would have to get up, she needed food. She rolled onto her front immediately knowing she was not in her own bed as that familiar smell of expensive cologne and bourbon invaded her senses. She turned her head slightly peeking out of one eye taking in the dimly lit room that had one sliver of sunshine streaming in through the black silk curtains lighting up the end of the black steel bed. _'Yup defiantly not my bed'_ tossing back over so that she was lying on her back. She sat up cautiously taking in her surroundings the room had dark wooden floors and a whole wall just coved with books and a leather couch in the corner positioned in front of a small fire place. It was beautiful the room was peaceful and safe just somewhere to escape and it was comfortable. Bonnie couldn't help but admire just how comfortable she felt, that was the best night's sleep she had in a long time. The bed was huge yet warm and soft, especially with the smooth silk sheets. They smelled delicious, yet familiar Bonnie just couldn't pin where she had smelled it before, but it gave her butterflies which was odd. Her thinking was interrupted however from another sound of protest from her stomach, huffing she reluctantly claimed out of the comfortable bed away from the soft sweet smelling sheets. Immediately once her feet touched the ground she realised what she was wearing. A plain black t-shirt that eloped her tiny frame falling just before her mid thigh "Huh I sure as hell wasn't wearing this last night" she muttered.

'_Last night!'_ she thought she didn't remember how she got here last night, she had no idea how she had only just noticed this _'Stupid nice smelling sheets' _she thought still a bit panicked. _'okay, okay bonnie calm down what's the last thing you remember'_ she questioned herself, as she thought back to the events of last night, remembered '_Katherine attacking Damon...Damon!' _it all made sense to her know the black shirt, the unfamiliar room, the nice smelling sheets _'no Bonnie Bennett you do not think Damon Salvatore smells nice... although he kinda does he has that distinct Damon smell'_ and the bed _'Oh the bed' _Bonnie thought warily wondering if she had spent the night in the same bed as Damon Salvatore half naked and thinking it was the best night sleep she had in years. She however surprised herself by not being utterly revolted by the idea_. 'Snap out of it Bonnie what has gotten into you lately' _she reprimanded herself as she looked around for some pants. Another thought then hit her _'The top, how did I get in the top'_ she was then angry and utterly mortified at the thought of Damon seeing her in nothing but her underwear. Grabbing her tatted jean shorts and pulling them on she stopped out of the room with only one though '_Kill Damon Salvatore'_

She stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Elena setting out a plate of bacon the Salvatore brothers nowhere in sight. Elena smiled broadly at her but her brow furrowed as she took in her expression and attire "Bonnie what are you" but she was cut off but bonnie.

"Where is he" she asked practically seething.

Elena was once again confused "who? Stefan is out hunting and Damon is" but she was again cut off by Damon this time. Thinking to herself 'Will I ever get to finish a sentence today'

"Talking about me again are we ladies. All good things I hope" Damon smirked as he waltzed in to the kitchen coming to stand next to Elena eyeing the witch on the other side of the counter.

"You" Bonnie seethed anger evident in her tone

"Me" Damon continued to smirk

"What is this" Bonnie asked angrily as she pulled on the collar of her shirt.

"It's a shirt" Damon said slowly in a almost mocking manner "I thought you were smart Bonnie" he smirked once again

"Yes Damon I know it's a shirt" she asked trying to resist the urge to set him on fire. For now. "How did I get in the shirt Damon"

Damon just smirked broadly and gave her a look that said 'you know how'. Whilst Elena continued to watch the interaction with confusion.

"You. You .You ass! How dare you!" Bonnie practically screeched whilst Damon continued to smirk

"Protest all you want which, you know deep down you loved to idea of me seeing you in your underwear. Lace nice choice by the way, who knew you were so kinky" he continued to smirk whist looking her over lecherously.

Bonnie clenched her jaw in anger she nearly lunged for him then, instead gave a frustrated scream thought her teeth and stomping out of the room. Smirking a few seconds later as she heard Damon yelp.

Damon watched to witch storm out of the kitchen noting how sexy she looked when she's frustrated, it took him more than a few seconds to notice the heat claiming its way up his pants leg. Looking down he saw the flames and let out a yelp in pain as her pattered the flames out. He stormed out the kitchen after the witch, Elena closely on his tail. Coming into the living room seeing the satisfied smirk on her face (and he so did not think how sexy that look) making a smirk of his own he remarked "You know little witch if you wanted to get me out of my pants all you had to do was ask" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. But all humour was lost as he saw Bonnie's face change into a mask of pain.

Bonnie was suddenly overwhelmed by pain in her gut; it felt like someone was ripping through it and immediately she knew the pain wasn't hers. Collapsing to the floor in agony, Damon was by her side with in a second. She could hear Elena shouting out her name frantically somewhere in the background, as she let out a scream in pain. Her vision became dark and blurred she couldn't focus on anything because of the literal gut wrenching pain.

"Bonnie" came Damon's voice thick with worry and urgency.

"Stefan" Bonnie cried I'm something that sounded like a winded voice and a yell. Damon furrowed his brows at the reply. "It's Stefan...find him" she replied breathlessly. Damon nodded before carrying bonnie to the couch and rushing out of the door.

Bonnie screamed out in pain again as she felt another burning pain in her stomach, it was worst then the last time, it felt like her gut was being ripped out and there was no way to stop it. _'Katherine'_ she heard Stefan's voice in her head. She felt one more agonising twinge of before the pain just stopped. She laid still eyes shut trying to focus on her breathing.

"Bonnie" Elena's voice rang softly in her ear, slightly shaking.

She turned her head, which was rested on the couch cushion to face Elena who was kneeling on the floor next to her holding her hand, gripping it like it was a life line. She was staring intently at Bonnie like if she looked away, she wouldn't be there anymore. Bonnie offered her a weak smile before the two were broken apart by the sound of the door crashing open almost flying off its hinges.

Bonnie jumped up at the sound just in time to see Damon storm into the living room, nostrils' flared jaw clenched in anger.

"He's gone" Damon spat through his teeth "Katherine got him"

**Dum dum dum dummm! So what do you guys think? Oh How does everyone like the new season? Was I the only one who applied Katherine's line: **

'**Hate that sounds like the beginning of a love story' (paraphrased a tad to get rid of Stefan's name)**

**To bamon? Because you know it's gonna happen. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner buuuuut life a bitch and then you die, on that note here is chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD although I do wish I owned Damon**.

"What!" Elena screeched "Stefan! How! Damon we have to find him!" she rushed out panicked bordering on hysteria.

"Shh Elena" Bonnie cooed getting up and hugging her as she saw tear begin to fall down her cheeks. "It will be okay. We will get him back I promise" looking directly into her friends tear ridden face.

Elena just hugged her friend, as Bonnie moved them back onto the couch letting her friend cry into her shoulder.

"Do you have any idea which way she went" Bonnie asked determinately to the quietly raging Damon, who was across the room downing glasses of bourbon.

"No she must have a witch with her, she's magically concealing her sent. I've done it a few times in the past" he added as almost an afterthought to her quizzical look.

"Okay, you may not be able to track her but I can track him" Bonnie announced, a smile creeping on her face to Elena's hopeful look.

"How?" Elena asked excited at the prospect of finding Stefan

"Well every witch can get a feeling or an image of where a certain person is if they touch an object of theirs" Bonnie announced, jumping up and heading for the stairs Elena immediately trailing behind her.

"Well that's all well and good little witch, but since Katherine had a witch concealing her sent, I'm pretty sure she would have thought of blocking you too" Damon argued following them up the stairs.

"Yes" Bonnie countered as she threw open Stefan's bedroom door marching in "But what Katherine doesn't know it the strength of the connection Stefan and I have" she continued searching around the room. "Elena can you find me something that Stefan uses everyday?" Elena nodded and diligently began searching.

"Wait" Damon interrupted Bonnie's search grabbing her shoulders and making her face him "What do you mean stronger connection. Has this got something to do with why you looked as though you where being tortured before?" Damon asked very interested

"Yes" Bonnie replied pushing Damon's hands off her shoulders and trying to walk around him to Stefan's desk. But unfortunally for her he was not in the mood the let things go, '_When is he ever'_ Bonnie thought.

"Explain" Damon commanded blocking her way, even Elena had given up her search to concentrate on the conversation.

Sighing defeated Bonnie looked up to the ceiling as if praying for some entity to just kill him already, "Fine" Bonnie huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"The night Emily possessed me it took a great amount of power to do that, a power that still lingered in my body after she left, a power that was even greater after she performed the spell to destroy the necklace. So when Damon attacked me" Bonnie started to unconsciously rub the part of her neck where he bit as Damon looked away in shame. "There was magic in my blood, more than ever before, I bet you felt the effects of the power for days?" she question Damon who just furrowed his eyebrows and nodded as though thinking back. "So with that much power still in my body when Stefan gave me his blood it linked my to him, the magic connected to the healing blood within my system and I've been able so sense him ever since. That's why I collapsed when he was being attacked I was able to feel his pain." Bonnie finally finished explaining to a very confused Elena and Damon.

"So what all this time you've had some kinds of witchy link to my brother" Damon questioned feeling slightly jealous at the connection that she and Stefan shared.

"Yes, that's how I knew where to find you during the fire, felt Stefan's resolve to save you, and that's how I knew something was wrong the night of Miss Mystic Falls, I felt his control slipping, it was like Stefan wasn't there anymore" Bonnie explained in depth.

"Why didn't you tell me" Elena asked, feeling slightly hurt that Bonnie had not told her.

"Because" Bonnie sighed turning to her friend, taking her hand seeing the look on her face " I didn't want you to feel that I was connected to Stefan more then you, being able to know where he is how he's feeling I didn't want you to feel left out" bonnie explained hoping she worded it right.

"I'm sorry it's just stuff has been happening a lot lately and I want you to feel you can tell me things, especially after the watch" Elena explained, giving Bonnie's hand a comforting squeeze we she seen her wince slightly at the mention of the watch.

"Okay sorry to break up this little girly chick-flick moment you have going on here, and unless you to are going to start kissing or have a pillow fight in your underwear, can we move back on to finding Stefan" Damon interjected smirking at the annoyed faces of the girls.

"Pervert" Bonnie muttered as she started to look around pushing past Damon to look at Stefan's desk, Damon just smirked watching her butt sway as she walked to the desk.

"Hey will this work" Elena asked picking up Stefan's diary.

"Perfect" Bonnie replied beaming.

"Huh who knew Stefan's book for his wining and brooding would actually come in useful one day" Damon added taking the book from Elena's hand inspecting it.

"Shut up Damon" Bonnie started snatching the book from his hands closing her eyes in concentration.

"Hey" Damon began as she snatched the diary from him "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to share" he mocked, but Bonnie wasn't listening she was too focused on the diary, using her connection with Stefan too link the two together.

"Shush Damon" Elena chastised him focusing on Bonnie, praying that she finds Stefan.

"Tough crowd" Damon muttered has he leaned back on the desk watching the little witch work her magic, no pun intended.

Bonnie was absorbed in her connection feeling that pull in her mind, telling her she can see something.

"He's somewhere dark" Bonnie began, Damon and Elena listening intently "Its damp, like a basement?" she questioned herself "No, it's small, there's water" she continued.

"Like a sewer" Damon questioned

"No like a well, a well? That can't be right" she muttered as she focuses harder. "Yeah it's a well" she explained still lost in the connection.

"Where is it" Elena asked, moving closer to Bonnie, in anticipation.

"I can't see someone's trying to block me, they're pushing me out" Bonnie explained in a strained voice her brow furrowing in effort trying to fight past the other witch who was breaking the connection.

All's it took was one second as she slipped the witch forcefully pushed Bonnie's mind out.

Elena watched in horror, as Bonnie's eyes snapped open and quicker then she could see, she was thrown back be an invisible force into the, wall smashing full body mirror.

Damon was at Bonnie's side before Elena could blink kneeling next to the unconscious witch on the floor still shocked by what had just happened.

Elena ran over to as fast as she could kneeling on the other side of Bonnie, shaking with fear by what has just happened Elena reached over to grab Bonnie's shoulder pulling the face down witch over.

Both Elena and Damon let out a horrified gasp as they turned Bonnie over to see a piece of glass in her stomach, blood starting to soak through her shirt.

Damon's eyes darkening as she watched the crimson liquid start to drip on the floor.

**And I shall leave you all there, I know I stole some lines from the show but I loved that interaction between the two of them and wanted to incorporate it a bit into my story. Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope it was a good enough cliff hanger to leave you all hooked. **

**P.S. For those of you who have read the new TVD book, don't you just love the Bonnie/Damon interaction, and who else is hoping for a Bamon end game at the end of the series.**

**Push it I dare you **

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter sorry it took so long but when you're studying for a degree, you have no time at all. **

_Previously_

_Both Elena and Damon let out a horrified gasp as they turned Bonnie over to see a piece of glass in her stomach, blood starting to soak through her shirt. _

_Damon's eyes darkening as she watched the crimson liquid start to drip on the floor._

_..._

He didn't think he just plunged his fangs into the supple skin of her neck.

He didn't care as he knocked Elena backwards when she tried to stop him.

He didn't want to stop even as he heard Bonnie's heart slow down

He let the animal take over.

Damon couldn't stop it just tasted so good, the sweet tantalizing liquid sliding down his throat warming him to his very core, he just couldn't stop.

Losing himself in the monster he truly is something Katherine had whispered to him the night she attacked him and Bonnie came flooding back

"_You'll hurt her Damon; you'll drain her dry it's in your nature. One day you won't be able to resist" _

The viscous voice of Katherine taunted him, snapping him out of his desire induced stupor.

He immediately pulled back from her neck, looking down shocked as he saw Bonnie's pale almost lifeless body. His little witch, he almost killed her.

Without thinking he immediately bit down on his wrist letting the blood flow freely. Putting his wrist to her mouth allowing a few drops on her lips as he lifted her neck up pushing his wrist into her mouth.

"Come on Bonnie drink" he urged forcing his wrist further in.

He held his breath, for what seemed like and eternity, praying to someone- anyone, before Bonnie weakly coughed and began to suck on his wrist.

He let out a relieved breath pulling Bonnie onto his lap, letting her drink.

He was completely focused on her, not paying attention to the broken glass around him or the, dizzy Elena slowly sitting herself up after he knocked her down, no it was just him and Bonnie as far as Damon was concerned.

Feeling her heartbeat pick up he held her tighter, relishing in the cinnamon scent of her shampoo.

Hearing her moan as she slowly came back into consciousness sent the wrong kind of thoughts though Damon's head at the moment in time especially making him pay too much attention to her full pink lips on his skin.

Slowly pulling his wrist away, he watched as Bonnie groaned shaking herself back into consciousness.

"Damon" Bonnie groaned, squinting into the too bright of alights of the room, looking up in to his oceanic eyes.

"Gave me quite the scare there little witch, just hoping I would give you the kiss of life huh" Damon uneasily joked, hoping she wouldn't be too mad about the whole nearly draining her thing_, 'Yeah and I'm the virgin Mary'_ Damon thought

"I know where he is" Bonnie whispered "I saw it, we can find him now" Bonnie declared weakly, tiring to force herself out of Damon's grasp

"No you little witch need to rest" Damon ordered holding her closer despite her resistance "You almost died Bonnie" Damon urged "We will get Stefan back, but we need you to that, but we can't if your half dead, no pun intended" Damon joked.

It seemed to satisfy the exhausted witch, as she relaxed into the Damon's embrace, subconsciously holding him closer as she drifted off, burying her face into the crook of his neck, Damon relished the feeling of her warm breath on his skin, her lips barley grazing below his ear but sending shivers down his spine none the less.

Holding the little witch a little longer, he decided to put on the bed and let her rest. Lowering her down on to Stefan's bed, he didn't miss the way her hands clung tighter to him reluctant to let him go, him the monster that almost killed her. Twice.

Leaning down him brushed him lips softly over her soft cheek "I'm sorry bonnie, I promise never to hurt you again" he whispered leaving a lingering kiss on her skin.

Unbeknownst to Damon, Elena sat and watched this exchange with great intrigue. As he pulled away Elena opened her mouth to say something, but he just walked right past her heading downstairs to drown his sorrows in a bottle of Bourbon.

Elena sat there for what seems like hours watching her friend, mulling over what she had just seen. _'He seemed so heartbroken. Damon never apologizes. What was with the kiss, unless...' _the realisation hit her so suddenly she didn't realise how she never saw it before, it sent an uneasy feeling to her stomach, some would call it jealousy.

Making her decision she left her friend and made her way downstairs.

Coming to the lounge she found Damon how she knew she would a glass of bourbon in hand staring aimlessly in to the roaring fire, eyes glossed over in thought.

Awkwardly making her way in to the room she slowly made her way to Damon coming to stand between him and the fire. Silence rang out thought the air neither one of them wanting to talk first.

After the silence dragged on Elena decided to just go for it, sucking in a breath, preparing herself for one of the most awkward conversation she will most likely ever have.

"Damon, are you, no, have you, no" she awkwardly stuttered, before just throwing it out there.

"Damon are you falling in love with Bonnie?"

**And that's all she wrote folks**

**mwha ha ha ha, I know its mean but I honestly can't think of a good enough reply care to help me out?**


End file.
